


Tidbits

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Short stories featuring Captain Lance and Director Sharpe.





	1. Chapter 1

I've been getting some Avalance requests on Tumblr lately so I've decided to create a place on AO3 to post them. Most of these will be short, one-shot stories. I'll post a few at a time on here. Enjoy!

 

**Prompt: Avalance---Canon-Verse---”Let me remind you that I had said no.”**

 

They were going in too steep. Gideon was offline and everyone was strapped in and bracing for impact. The walls of the ship shuddered, threatening to fall apart around them. The planet they were about to land on was foreign but there was a rare mineral here that they needed. It wouldn’t be discovered until humans explored the galaxy in the far, far future… but they couldn’t wait that long. This mineral was rare, yes, and could be used to restore the largest abberation of them all.

The destruction of Earth. 

“Let me remind you that I had said no to coming here,” said Ava.

“Not  _now_ , Ava,” said Sara, focusing on the landing.

“We’re all going to die!” shouted Nate. 

“I don’t want to die,” complained Wally.

“EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET,” ordered Sara, pulling back on the controls. The Waverider did a quick turn and swooped over the land instead of colliding with it. She shared a look with Mick who had been her co-captain and nodded. They were safe, for now. 

“Mountain!” shouted Ray, pointing ahead, making Sara’s attention snap forward. “MOUNTAIN!”

“I got it!” assured Sara. They all shouted as the Waverider twisted to easily pass the mountain and within moments they were landed on the ground.

“Are we dead?” asked Nate, eyes closed. 

“Not yet,” said Zari, annoyed by all the men on this ship being complete babies.

“Okay!” said Sara after taking a long, calming breath. “Everyone here knows what we’re looking for. The fate of the world depends on it. Teams of two. Let’s find this rock so that we can get  _off_ THIS rock.”

They paired off. Wally went with Nate. Mick went with Ray. Zari went with the new girl Fiona who Mick only called frog girl once before getting his ass kicked by the Atlantean. That left Sara with Ava. 

“Ready? The faster we find this mineral or whatever it is, the sooner we get Gideon back online,” said Sara.

“I still think it was a bad idea to come here knowing full well she’d go offline. We could have waited a few days to prepare the ship more.”

“We don’t have a few days, Ava,” said Sara. “We need the energy of this rock to protect Earth from being destroyed by an asteroid the size of Texas. Considering we don’t have a real Harry Stamper on our world it is up to us to get rid of it.”

“Who?” asked Ava.

“Oh man, we  _really_ gotta work on your pop culture,” said Sara with a smile.

Ava shook her head before following Sara out onto the new planet. Ava had to admit that she, too, was excited about being the first here. The planet was hot. It reminded Ava of the rainforests in Central America.  They didn’t know much about it. Gideon had been reluctant to even share this information. However, considering that the abberation was an asteroid made from the same materials found on this planet, she’d been willing to share. The Legends needed it to make a weapon to destroy it. The weapons found on Earth wouldn’t make a dent in it. They needed to, as Rory would say, fight fire with fire.

“Anything?” asked Sara, making Ava look down at the screen she was supposed to be paying attention to. 

“No, nothing.”

“You were right. Having Gideon online would’ve helped us sooner. Without her scanners this could be like finding a needle in a haystack.”

Something about the planets magnetic field made everything electronic go on the fritz. Which was why Sara had to manually land the ship instead of letting Gideon do it. Of course, it went without saying, that they had to fix  _that_ problem and get her back online to take off again unless they wanted another bumpy ride on the way out. 

“I can understand, Sara. Earth is your home.”

“Our home,” reminded Sara, reaching out with her hand to take Ava’s. “Remember?”

“How could I forget?” asked Ava with a true smile, squeezing Sara’s hand back. 

“Guys?” prompted Zari over the comms. 

“Yeah?” asked Sara, tapping into her comm.

“You’re going to want to see this. I think we found it.”

“Everyone rendezvous to Zari and Fiona,” said Sara. “Good work, team.” Sara cut off her comm them motioned Ava forward. “After you.”

It didn’t take them long to find Zari and Fiona.

“That is one big rock,” said Mick.

It was a bright, lilac purple. It gleamed despite the light being dimmed out from the canopy of the trees. They all stared at it in trepidation, each of them having the same thought.

_How the hell were they supposed to carry THAT?_

“I think, with some modifications on my suit, I could shrink it.”

“Get on that,” said Sara with a nod. 

“Too bad Skirt wasn’t here,” said Mick. “She’d move it nice and easy for us.”

“Skirt?” asked Ava.

“Kara. She’s an alien from Earth-38,” said Sara.

“I… Okay,” said Ava in slight disbelief. “You knew an alien and didn’t tell me?”

“Slipped my mind,” said Sara with a shrug.

“You tapped that, right?” asked Mick. “Or was that the sister?”

“What?” asked Ava.

“So, that rock, let’s focus on  _that_ ,” said Sara with a forced laugh as she raced away to follow Ray.

“Wait, Sara, come back!”

“Really, Mick? asked Zari. “You  _had_ to bring it up?”

“What? asked Mick, completely clueless. 

.

.

.

“Ray was able to shrink it with minor damage to himself and the crew. I call that a win. He’s currently running tests with Fiona and Nate to see how we can forge the energies into a weapon to save Earth. This planet… It’s really nice. I can see why humans settled here in the near future. I did as much of a scan as I could without the help of Gideon. It’s just like Earth. Just not as ravaged or polluted. Unsure if there are actual lifeforms here other than bugs, though. I’m hoping we don’t contract some weird disease we don’t know about back home. Ray is going crazy with the bug spray…”

Sara looked up as the door to what was now her office opened. She pressed a button to end her audio log. She’d started to pick it up, after Rip died, to continue cataloging their adventures. Something she did to perhaps honor the man who’d brought her on this journey. Sure, he’d brought her to be a killing machine when he needed it, but with an extra push from others she’d found that a killer wasn’t who she was anymore. Something even Rip had agreed with later on.

“Hey,” said Sara.

“Hey,” greeted Ava. “Your team is working fast. And no accidents in the lab.”

“Don’t jinx it,” said Sara with a teasing smile.

“I won’t,” said Ava, hands going into her pockets. “I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I know you have a past with other lovers. Considering I’m unsure of my own past its just hard sometimes. To know that the memories I have could very well be a lie. You’re the first person I’m 100 percent sure about.”

“It’s okay, Ava. And if you must know, Alex was more of a comfort thing. For her. She was going through a pretty rough breakup. It didn’t mean anything. Not like with you. We even agreed it was a one time thing.”

Ava smiled. “That’s reassuring. Actually.”

“Want to go grab a bite to eat? Wally and Zari were making progress in getting Gideon back online. I say we do what Mick does and find somewhere to hide out while the others work for a while.”

“Miss. Lance, are you suggesting we ignore our duties?” asked Ava.

“Yep,” said Sara, reaching into her desk drawer for a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. “What do you say? Drink?”

Ava was torn between doing her job and relaxing. Finally, she sighed, and nodded. “What the hell. Pour me a drink, Bartender.”

.

.

.

It took them five days to leave that planet. 

They’d gone exploring. They’d found a waterfall and had swam at the bottom of it. Mick had even caught a fish. Something he said he hadn’t done since he was a kid. He’d taught Zari, who had never gone fishing before either. Of course, when she’d insisted they put back the fish she’d caught, a fight had broken out until Mick finally tossed the bright blue fish back into the water. 

They’d found different fruits and tried them. One had been hallucinogenic. Of  _course_ , it had been Nate who had found it. Sara had said nothing when she’d seen him bring a bunch of the fruit back on the ship. She’d probably sneak into his room and snag some for herself. 

Fiona had swam in the waters, feeling at home. 

Wally had found a  _‘killer spot_ ’ to meditate.

Ray had just been thankful that this planet didn’t have dinosaurs.

This place was peaceful. Free from war and violence. 

Sara almost didn’t want to leave it.

 _Almost_.

They were in the timestream now. Waiting for final preparations to be done before saving Earth once again from impending doom.

“What are you thinking?” asked Ava who had woken to an empty bed. Something she’d grown used to. Sara didn’t sleep much.

Sara looked over her shoulder back to Ava who had her head propped up with her hand. Sara smiled, standing from her desk chair and walking back to her and crawling in beside her: pulling off the large shirt she’d tossed on when it’d gotten cold. She didn’t say anything, just pressed her lips to Ava’s while running her ringed fingers through her hair. Sara shivered as Ava’s soft hands moved down the bare skin of her back.

“That I want you,” murmured Sara against her lips. Slowly she let her hand trail down Ava’s back. “Right here…” Over her outer thigh. “Right now.” Ava trembled as Sara’s fingers slid between her legs. 

They fell back into the sheets, Sara’s lips on Ava’s, her hand working its magic between Ava’s legs. And when Sara’s lips transitioned from Ava’s mouth down her neck, the Director could only sigh. She loved the way Sara touched her. Possessive and firm. She loved the feel of her calloused hands on her skin. And the feel of her mouth between her legs. 

Later, when both of them were sated, they lay wrapped up in each other.

“I’m happy you talked me into coming,” said Ava, voice slightly sleepy.

“Me, too,” whispered Sara.

“Maybe, once the Earth is saved, we should find a little secluded spot like that.”

“Want to take me away, Ava?” asked Sara, nuzzling her lover’s neck.

“Yeah,” answered Ava. “I do.”

Sara smiled. “I’d like that.”

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avalance—Canon-Verse— “I’m glad you’re here.”**

_note: so i didn’t intend for this to be angsty… and yet, here we are…_

 

Sara was nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever been nervous. She’s faced too many enemies to count. She’s gone up against death and won. More than once. She’s laughed in the face of a demon. 

But this? This was terrifying. 

She felt the air shift behind her and she turned to see Ava standing in her usual suit. The window she has stepped through closed and soon it was just Sara and Ava standing on the bridge of the Waverider. She’d sent the others out to enjoy their last night in Aruba before they got back to work. Constantine had given them one last day to prepare before their battles ahead. When it came to preparations, the Legends didn’t need much. Mostly just a good dose of booze and a bar fight or two. Sara trusted Mick to handle that.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Your message sounded urgent.”

“It is,” agreed Sara with a nod. “Constantine came for a visit.”

“What did  _he_ want?” asked Ava, her dislike of him palpable. 

“He was warning us of other threats that came through along with Mallus.”

“Anything I should be worried about?” asked Ava, snapping into the role of Director.

“I’ll keep you posted,” said Sara. “Same as always.”

“Was there something else you wanted to talk about?” asked Ava, now fidgeting. She put her hands behind her back and stood a little straighter. Sara was amused and pursed her lips while looking Ava over. She was so damn prim and proper. Sara wanted to muss her up a little bit. So she stepped closer. Ava cleared her throat. “Sara…”

“Ava,” countered Sara. 

“I’m still unsure what we are,” she said warily. 

“I thought we weren’t going to do labels?” asked Sara, reaching out to run her hand down Ava’s arm.

“Yes, but…” Ava stepped back. “I cannot open myself up like that again, I-”

“I love you, Ava, that hasn’t changed,” said Sara honestly. “I don’t love easily. I’ve truly loved two other people in my life.” Sara smiled. “You know what they say. Third time is the charm!”

“How do you always manage to joke in a serious situation?” chastised Ava.

“It’s a talent,” said Sara with a flourish. 

“I’ve never loved someone before.” Ava laughed. “Not truly anyway. Since I’m a clone and all.”

“You’re more than that.”

“So you keep saying,” muttered Ava, shaking her head. “Sara… I love you, too. I want to be with you. I just… Need more time to figure out who I am.  _What_ I am.”

“Can’t we just…” Sara reached up with both hands, placing them on Ava’s hips. “Forget everything that’s happened and have a night of fun together?”

“Sara…”

“Ava, I want you,” murmured Sara, stepping closer. Ava let her into her space. Soon they were almost fully pressed together and it took everything within Ava to keep her walls up. She clenched her hands together, her fingertips itching to get a touch of Sara. “Tonight. Tomorrow night.  _Every_ night.”

“God I want that more than anything,” murmured Ava. 

“Then let’s do it.”

“I can’t. Not… Not yet,” said Ava, regret laced in her words. 

Sara was hurt. She let Ava go and stepped back. Her arms crossed over her chest and she bit her bottom lip before nodding. 

“So we’re back to where we started, then?” said Sara. There was a slight edge in her voice. One that hadn’t been there before. 

“Sara-”

“No, Ava,” said Sara, putting her hand up. “I had this idea that we could just get back to where we were before. I thought when we defeated Mallus that we were back on track. But I was obviously wrong.”

“I just need time. I’m sorry.”

“Well… Lucky for you…” Sara turned away, not able to look at Ava. It just hurt too much. “I have all the time in the world…”

Ava didn’t say anything else. It took everything in her to turn away and go back to her office. When the window closed, and Sara was alone again, it was then and only then that she let the tears fall.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**prompt: Neighbors AU---“I followed the instructions on the box!”**

The large burst of powder shooting out of the fire extinguisher landed inside the oven where a pan of tortured brownies lay scorched. The fire alarm beeped loudly in protect as smoke filled the small apartment. Sara Lance gave one last shot into the open oven then looked at her neighbor in slight annoyance. Not because she was upset about the fire, but because Ava had been screaming bloody murder and Sara had come running to her door. She’d pounded, afraid that something had been terribly wrong. When she saw it was just a small fire in Ava’s oven being ignored the fear had faded into annoyance while asking where she kept the extinguisher. 

“I followed the instructions on the box!” insisted Ava, both hands still covered in the oven mitts. Sara placed the extinguisher on the counter, shaking her head as she went to the windows and started opening them. Ava had a balcony so she also opened the door. 

“We gotta air this place out before the whole building gets evacuated,” insisted Sara. One time her neighbors Ray and Leo had burnt a bag of popcorn and main fire system had gone off. Sure Sara enjoyed the view of the very helpful firemen and firewomen. But winter was still doing its best to hang around in the middle of April and Sara didn’t want to be standing on the curb in the shorts and tank she’d been wearing on her day off from the gym.

“Right!” said Ava, pulling off her oven mitts. She rushed with Sara to air the place out, even placed some towels at the base of the main door so no more of the smoke would billow out into the main hall. Sara was the one to get the fire alarm to stop beeping and Ava pouted as she went back to the oven. The whole inside was a mess. It would take her all night to get it clean on the inside again. She put on the mitts once more to pull the ruined treats from the oven. “I don’t understand. I followed each step meticulously. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“Accidents happen, Ava,” said Sara with a shrug. 

“But I wanted to make you brownies…” Ava dropped the pan into the sink. The dishes that hadn’t made it to the dishwasher rattling from the force. She once again took off the mitts and tossed them onto the counter. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she blinked them away as her hands gripped the tie of the apron around her. She struggled to undo the knot and when she got the apron off she threw it onto the counter with enough force to make the flour still on the surface of the counter puff up. “You’ve been so nice to me since I’ve moved in. Everyone else still barely look at me because I’m still a stranger to them.”

“Give them time. We’re a tight-knit group here but we welcome everyone.”

“The only person here who willingly goes out of his way to talk to me is Gary.” Ava shrugged a shoulder, looking down at her toes while her fingers fiddled in front of her. “And you. So I wanted to do something nice.”

“Could be that the oven isn’t working right. Maybe give Rip a call to come check it out? He isn’t like most owners… He’ll take care of the property if there is something damaged.”

“Ok…”

“Hey…” Sara walked up to Ava and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I appreciate the thought, okay?”

Ava looked up and forced a smile. She was so embarrassed. There was a reason why there was a plethora of take-out menus on her fridge and in her desk drawer. She barely managed to boil water for her tea in the morning. As she just proved in this very moment, she was a hot mess in the kitchen. 

“Hey… Wanna go get a beer at my place until yours airs out?” offered Sara, hand still on Ava’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. “My sister was going to come over earlier but she got called into work on an arson case that just blew wide open. So I could use the company.”

“I’d like that,” said Ava with a smile. She then looked down at herself. “Just let me get cleaned up.”

“Ah, I kinda like the look of flour on your face,” said Sara with a grin, reaching up and brushing Ava’s cheek with her fingertips.

“There isn’t!” said Ava with a slight squeak, hand going to her cheek.

“Just a little,” said Sara with a wink. She then turned to head back to her apartment. “I’ll see you in a few! I’ll order some dinner! We already fought one fire tonight… Don’t need to do another!”

Ava smiled. She felt happy. Like butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She liked Sara. Really,  _really_ liked Sara. A little light of hope filled her chest because for once someone wasn’t pushing her away or making fun of her and instead offering their company. Then, a wave of panic hit her as she took in her appearance one more time.

“Ava, you’re a mess! I gotta shower… What am I going to even wear?!”

 

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

_note: thanks for all the nice comments. Posted Chapter 3 and 4 today. Hope you like them! I have more Avalance prompts in my inbox on tumblr I'm currently working on. When complete, they will be posted here as well! :)_

**prompt: Western AU---“Tell me again why you’re naked.”**

“This isn’t funny, Sara!”

Sara Lance fought the urge to laugh as the woman she considered her wife waded out of the pond behind their home. She was buck naked, head-to-toe, and had lily-pads and flecks of grass sticking to her ivory skin. She had some algae that skimmed the top of the pond in her hair as well as some mud caking areas like her feet and cheeks. Getting a closer look at her had Sara finally fighting the urge and holding her belly as she started laughing. She’d heard the splashing and the shouts upon arriving at their home. Had worried Ava had been in trouble. Now when she saw the woman she loved in this situation instead of danger… All she could really do was laugh.

“Sara!”

Ava nearly stomped a foot. But only nearly because she wasn’t a child. Her embarrassment filled her cheeks and had her blushing from them, down her neck, and to her breasts. Sara would have been turned on in any other circumstance but in this one she could only laugh. 

“What happened?” asked Sara, finally managing to form words, wiping at her eyes with her hands which were in soft, leather gloves. 

“I was worried about Gary!”

“Gary?” Sara turned to see one of their many chickens pecking in the grass for bugs to eat. “What about Gary?”

“He was in the pond. I thought he was going to drown. I know chickens can’t swim! So I went out to save him!”

“Oh, Ava…” Sara, feeling pity, went forward to shrug off her duster and place it over the naked form of her now shivering lover. “You’re right. They can’t swim.”

“Well he managed to float his way out!”

“They can do that.  _Sometimes_. Not  _all_ the time.” Sara looked down at Ava, not buttoning her coat, but instead using it to pull her closer. The wet skin of her pressed into Sara’s fully clothed body. Making the material of her shirt and pants slightly damp. “Tell me again why you’re naked?”

“I was going to take a bath when I looked out the window and saw Gary.”

Sara fought it. She really did. She bit her tongue. The inside of her cheek. Her eyes watered with the effort. But a laugh burst out of her anyway. 

“Oh… You sure did take a bath! But it looks like you missed a few spots!”

“Sara!”

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**prompt: Canon-Verse—”I need your help.”**

note: thanks to painttheworldrainbow  for the prompt on tumblr! :)

.

.

.

_‘Sara… I need… help. Nora has… I am in… if you get… coordinates for… 1923.’_

Sara kept playing the message over and over again. From what they could piece together, Nora Darhk had escaped custody and Ava had gone after her. The last anyone saw of Ava was her grabbing Nora in 1923 in Venezuela. Nora had used magic to escape, but it’d taken Ava with her. Sara was doing everything in her power to find her. She fought against the panic that wanted to seize her heart. What if, once again, a Darhk took someone she loved away? Ray kept insisting that Nora was good and that she wouldn’t hurt Ava but Sara didn’t believe him. Couldn’t believe him until she saw Ava again.

When Ray confessed to having given Nora a means to escape Sara had nearly stabbed him herself. Mick had stepped in front of her, protective of Ray, and had told her to ‘ _calm the fuck down.’_  Sara had ordered Wally to flash Ray out of her sight and he had. Nate and Zari tried talking her down the best they could while defending Ray but Sara didn’t want to hear any of it.

The woman she loved was out there somewhere… and Sara couldn’t help her.

“Gideon! Can’t you do anything else with this message?! It’s all garbled!”

“I have tried, Captain, and this is the best we have.”

“Well it isn’t good enough!” shouted Sara, slamming her hands down on the console. She felt helpless. She hated feeling helpless. She ran her hands through her tangled hair and was about to play the message again when she felt a breeze behind her. Sara turned in time to see Ava stumble into the bridge, a window having opened from another time and place courtesy of  Ava’s Time Courier. “Ava!”

Sara rushed forward and enveloped Ava in a tight hug. Ava returned it. Sara took a moment to collect herself before pulling back. She checked Ava over. Her clothes were dirty, she had a bruise on her cheek, and her hair was falling out of her normal bun. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. My ego is a bit bruised, but everything else in intact.”

“What the hell happened?” asked Sara. 

“Nora escaped her cell. I followed her to Paris, France in-”

“1923,” finished Sara. “I got your message but it came in pieces.”

“Damn. I was worried that would happen. Nora’s magic interfered with the signal.”

“Where is Nora?” asked Sara.

“She hit me with a spell. When I came to she was gone.” 

“We’ll find her,” said Sara, her over-protectiveness coming out. Oh, they’d find Nora all-right, and the woman would pay for making her worry like this. “Get her back in her cell where she belongs.”

“Sara, you don’t understand…” Ava sighed. “Nora was supposed to have a trial. A fair trial to say her part of things. Despite me being the new director, the others are trying to pull the other way. They wanted to execute her on the spot.”

“What?” asked Sara. 

“Look, I understand your past with the Darhk’s but Nora did have another being in her head manipulating her.She deserves a trial like everyone else. When I tried to explain to her that I would help her no matter what she ran. She could’ve run at any time. She chose then because she didn’t have a choice. I’m not… I’m not defending her, just… I’m learning to look at the other side of things, now. Because of you.”

“But she hurt you,” said Sara, softly. She brought her hand up to Ava’s bruising cheek. Ava winced slightly and Sara sighed. “We should get some ice on that.”

“It’s fine. And Nora didn’t hurt me. Not intentionally. At least I don’t think so. She just wants to live… I can’t believe I’m defending her, but its true.”

Sara shook her head. “Well she’s gone now. So there isn’t much we can do about that.”

“I need to go report back. I’ll keep in touch.”

The fact that Ava had come to Sara instead of the Bureau when she awakened wasn’t lost on Sara. Sara stepped forward and pressed her lips to Ava’s. An assurance that her girlfriend was alive and well. Ava returned it, keeping it soft and tender. After a while Ava stepped back, smiling. She cleared her throat before starting to tinker with her wristlet. 

“I really do need to get back.”

“And shower. You smell like a cow pasture,” said Sara with a grin.

“Well, it was a cow who licked my face to wake me up.”

“Ew,” said Sara making a face. “I just touched that face with my mouth!”

Ava laughed, then went back to her office. When she was gone, Sara sagged against a console and felt a large weight lift off her shoulders. She was thankful Ava was all right and she took a couple steadying breaths. 

“Gideon? Where’s Ray?”

“Mr. Palmer is currently in his quarters.”

“Tell him to come back to the bridge. We have a few things to discuss.”

After a couple more breaths, Sara transitioned from worried girlfriend back to ship Captain. They had a lot on their plate, but Sara decided to add one more thing. They’d find Nora, get her a fair trial, and then after that hopefully Sara won’t have to ever deal with a Darhk again.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossover[Wildcard]—”I followed the instructions on the box!”**

_note: so this is super late. thanks for your understanding iamthecaptainofmanyships (tumblr)_! _as i told them I suffered from a pinched nerve in my neck and had to limit my time on desktop while recovering. it’s gotten better. still a bitch when I sneeze or have to lift something. I decided today was an OK day to sit down here and type this out before going back to mobile… hope you like!_

_._

_._

_._

Sara couldn’t believe it. She was fighting the undead. Constantine had warned her and her team that they’d opened up a door to something larger. Something more sinister. Demons, vampires… They were all real. And it was taking everything within her team to hold them back and fight. Basic hand-to-hand combat was essential. Sara didn’t have to worry about Ava or Mick when it came to that. Ray and Zari were getting better, with practice. Nate still struggled, but at least he was made of steel and could use his strength to get out of most situations. Wally used his speed to dust twenty vampires to Sara’s one. Which she was more than fine with. 

“Watch your six!” shouted a female behind her. Sara whirled around and staked the vampire who had thought she’d be to distracted too notice. Sara met the eyes of a woman with long, curly brown hair and even darker eyes. “You good?”

“I’m good.”

“Awesome,” said the girl, giving her stake a twirl before moving to help Ray out. 

They had traveled to Earth-31 where Constantine had said was the host of the most demonic activity. Of all the worlds it was the only one to have something called a hellmouth. Multiple ones even. That was, until, the summoning of Mallus reverberated through time and and space to create one on Earth-1. It was threatening to open and kill them all. Constantine had used his magic to find the Slayers, badass women who fought against things like this as if it were no big deal. A group had come over to help them, led by one of the originally called: Faith. Sara had been given the breakdown of the history of the Slayers by a man named Giles who had nearly put her to sleep. Instead, Faith and Buffy had taken over to give them the details. Buffy had worked out a group to come and fight with them. Not all, because apparently they had an apocalypse to deal with every Tuesday. 

“Spirits of life, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you. Let the moonlight be made pale by your presence. Spirits of light, grant my wishes!”

Sara shielded her eyes as a witch named Willow cast a spell that looked to produce a light as bright as the sun. Many vampires screamed and disintegrated. The demons weren’t affected and instead did their best to target her. With no luck since she was protected by Slayers and Zari, who had taken a liking to the petite witch. 

Sara was certain the feeling was mutual. 

“Close ranks!” shouted Faith, blood now smattering the front of her shirt. Not her blood, no. This blood was blue and from one of the many demons that lay dead. “Don’t let any of them pass! They can’t expand to this Earth!”

“How are you doing?” asked Ava, who had chosen that time to step back-to-back with Sara. Despite the battle, the woman still had everything in place from her pressed suit to her pinned up hair.

“Just warming up,” said Sara with a grin, looking over her shoulder to her girlfriend. “You?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than this to get me winded,” said Ava with a grin.

“I seem to remember you getting pretty winded last night,” said Sara smugly.

“That’s different!”

Sara laughed before launching forward toward the next wave. It took some time, but soon everything that was evil was dead and dusted. The team of Slayers and Time Travelers shouted their glee for their victory. While the Slayers looked ready to fight some more, the others were doing their best to get their breath back. Willow didn’t waste time in starting the spell that would close the one and only hellmouth on Earth-1 for good. Of course, Constantine was keeping watch of her, making sure no mistakes were being made. 

“You’re sure this will work, Love?”

“Of course. I followed the directions on the box!”

At his baffled look Faith busted out laughing and patted the man on his shoulder. “Relax, Bro, she’s just kidding. Don’t worry, she’s got this. Slayers! Fall back. We all know what happens when you close a hellmouth.”

“Wait, what happens?” asked Ray, making Faith look at him.

“Watch and find out,” she said with a wink. 

The two different groups went back to the Waverider. Willow stayed behind to finish her spell. Faith didn’t seem too worried about it. Said it was normal. When Gideon announced at an earthquake was happening the Legends grew worried despite Faith assuring them that everything was five-by-five. When the white flash of light hit the area Willow had been at last, Sara almost ordered Gideon to rescue her. That was, until, as a large crater was formed a small ball of white light rose. It was Willow. Actually flying. Looking tired but victorious through the viewing window of the bridge. 

“See?” said Faith, hand on her hip and a shit-eating grin on her face. “Told you she had it.”

.

.

.

“Well,  _that_ was different,” said Ava, hours later. The Slayers were back on their world. John had offered his card to call upon them all if they ever needed help. Faith had taken it, tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans with a wink. Sara knew trouble when she saw it, and Faith was a whole lot of trouble. Had she been single, though, she might have liked a little bit of trouble. However, Sara was quite happy where she was now, with her girlfriend Ava.

“But fun.”

“Pretty sure Zari was tempted to go with them,” said Ava.

“Oh, yeah, for sure.” Sara peeled off her ruined clothes and tossed them in the bin to be incinerated later. “Pretty sure Mick would’ve licked Faith’s boots if she’d asked him to. Or Ray…”

“Or you?” asked Ava with a raised brow. She then gave a soft laugh. “It’s okay, Sara, she was quite attractive.”

“Hmm… She  _was_ , wasn’t she…”

“Anyway,” said Ava, pulling off her own ruined clothes. “I think we should keep monitoring the situation. Hope that another hellmouth doesn’t open here. Willow said that since one was opened, that could lead a pathway to more. Especially since we’re still fighting things here. They could just as easily summon another one up.”

Sara did her best not to worry, especially since she now had her girlfriend naked in her room, but she couldn’t help it. First Mallus and now  _this_. What other mystical and supernatural creatures could be lurking in the shadows waiting to come out and bite them in the ass?

“Hey,” said Ava, reaching up to press her finger between her furrowed brows. “Stop worrying.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ava sighed. “Me, too.”

“How about we go shower then work out a plan for next time? Maybe research a little on those defensive spells Willow left us?”

“But, Constantine warned us all about amateurs like us using those spells…”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t peek at them,” said Sara with a mischievous look on her face. She then stepped forward, pressing up against Ava, warm skin against warm skin as she wrapped her arms around her. “What do you say?”

“I say…” Ava make a disgusted look and stepped back when feeling something sticky on Sara’s back. “We go shower first and then discuss this when we don’t have bodily fluids and ashes on us.”

“Good plan.”

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

 

note: just a short little tidbit. an idea in my head after i, myself, cooked breakfast this morning. enjoy!

.

.

.

**Waffles**

 

Sara couldn’t remember the last time that she felt this safe. It had to have been the morning before she got onto the Gambit. She woke up feeling warm with no lingering inklings of dread or doom. There were no nightmares and she rolled over to wrap her arm around the waist of the woman who made it possible.

Only to find that part of the bed empty.

“Ava?” called out Sara, looking around the bedroom of Ava’s apartment.

 _Their_ apartment.

Sara pulled back the covers, shivering as the cooler air hit her bare skin. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her fingers itched for the blade she normally kept under her pillow due to worrying why it was so quiet and Ava wasn’t there. Ava had made it a rule to not keep knives in the bed, though, so Sara had to instead reach stealthily into the nightstand drawer. She felt more secure with the blade in her grip. She stood from the bed, silently walking to the doorway.

She relaxed when the scent of bacon and the sound of busywork in the kitchen hit her after opening the door. Feeling silly she put the knife back and instead reached for her robe still on the floor. After tightening the belt and running her fingers through her tangled hair she padded down the hall toward the stairs.

“Smells good,” she called as she walked down the steps.

“Not sure how hungry you’d be. Waffles?” asked Ava. She was dressed for the day already in her suit. Sara had to wonder what time she’d woken up to already be showered, dressed, and making breakfast.

And how the hell hadn’t she woken up?!

A small part of her worried that she was too relaxed. That she was growing soft. That anyone could’ve come in and attacked her. That she needed to put her walls back up and be more on edge.

She promptly told that part of herself to shut the hell up.

“Yes, please,” said Sara, bouncing slightly on the stool in a childlike manner. She made grabby hands as Ava offered her a cup of coffee. She took a long sip and internally sighed. She could really get used to this. And she voiced her opinion out loud. “I could get used to this. You making me breakfast in the morning.”

“Yes, well, if I’m cooking then you’re cleaning,” said Ava with a smirk that had Sara pouting. Sara never liked doing kitchen duty. Even on the Waverider she did her best to skirt around her duties, opting instead to just replicate clean dishes and toss the old and used ones down the trash chute. 

She had a feeling Ava wouldn’t let that slide here.

“These better be some damn good waffles.”


	8. Chapter 8

Part of  _[‘Frey’s 12 Days of Christmas’](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/180963652970/freys-12-days-of-ficmas)_

_**01: Avalance: Picking Out A Tree** _

“Who knew there would be so many to pick from,” said Sara, walking through the maze of trees in the lot closest to their apartment. The team had taken the day off and were doing various activities in the city. Sara had taken it upon herself to pull Ava from work to pick out a tree for their place. Donning coats and hats they’d walked the short distance to the lot filled with other families. She looked over her shoulder at Ava who seemed to be heavily contemplating the tree in front of her. Sara turned on her heel and returned to Ava’s side. The tree was pretty. According to the tag it was a Douglas Fir. “This one is nice—What’re you doing?”

“Researching.”

Ava had her phone out and Sara peeked around her to see that Ava had a website open. The website had a graph of all the trees used during the Christmas season. Sara fought the urge to roll her eyes at her girlfriend and gave her a slight nudge with her hip instead. 

“Babe. It’s a tree. It looks great to me.”

“Okay but we have to make sure it is the right one. According to this page it has a strong fragrance. Which is good. Right? I mean I smelled it and it smelled like it should. And durable branches. None of the needles fell off when I ran my hand over it. But then the site says this tree isn’t as durable as the Fraser Fir. Are we going to use a lot of garland? Maybe we should-”

Ava was cut off as Sara placed a finger against her lips. A common occurrence. Sara felt the familiar tingle when Ava’s lips parted slightly, enveloping her fingertip with warmth as she exhaled.  

“Ava. Breathe.” Sara took her hand back, stuffing it in her coat pocket while nodding toward the tree Ava was analyzing. “Don’t overthink it.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Its just… This is my first Christmas. Not just with you but… For  _me_. All my other holidays have been a lie and I just… I just want this one to be perfect. For me. For us. Without the fact that I’m…” Ava looked around to make sure no one was nearby then whispered. “… _a clone,_ hanging over my head.”

Sara had no words. She just nodded then hugged her girlfriend tight. Sara knew she was going through a lot lately and she just wanted to show Ava that she was there for her. That being a clone changed nothing when it came to the type of person she was. The person that she loved. 

“I really do like this Douglas,” murmured Ava, face burrowed in Sara’s hair. “It passed all the tests. And its the nicest of all of them in this section.”

“Then we should get it.”

Two hours later, they prepped the tree according to Ava’s website, and soon had the tree standing tall and proud in their living room. There were no lights or anything on it, the bags they had procured after their trip to the lot still sitting on the floor near the tree. Something about letting the branches fall naturally before adding the weight of the ornaments. Sara wasn’t sure. All she cared about was that Ava was happy. And she was. Sara could tell because she was humming while making the both of them some cocoa. This moment, along with the many others they’ve had together, let Sara know that happiness was attainable for her. Ava wasn’t just her girlfriend. She was her family. And she hoped that this Christmas was the first of many to come.

“Sara?” Sara blinked out of her reverie and smiled while taking the cocoa Ava was offering. “Where were you just now?”

“No where. Just here. With you.” Sara took a sip of her cocoa. “So, ready to decorate? It’s been long enough, right?”

“So impatient!” said Ava with a laugh. “But yes. I think its ready.”

“Good, because I have a surprise to add to the tree.”

“Oh, okay,” said Ava, fighting the urge to wring her hands as Sara stood up and went back to her coat that was hanging up. She reached into the pocket and pulled out an ornament. Ava started laughing when seeing what it was.  _“Beebo?!”_

“Yes. He would love, love, _loooooove_  to be a part of our tree.”

“I think we can manage that.”


End file.
